Clash of Families
by silvergolddragon
Summary: written with IceDemonAlysandra or Icy Summary Yami a young Japanese Lord is visiting his younger cousin the Young Master of the Phantomhive family line with his butler and secret lover Atem. Can he keep his secret with his cousin and hope he can help him from the people who want him dead?
1. Prologue

_Dear Ceil,_ _Hello, cousin, I hope this letter arrives at you on time I should visit a couple of days after this message comes to you. I'm sorry for my urgency, but it seems some people are out to kill me for what my father had no connections with, but they blame my family line. I and my butler Atem will come under cover of night to the mansion I just hope I can survive long enough to get there. It seems that I have a rare gene that runs in my side of the family, I had recently found out what it was when these attacks then happened once the hospital I went to spilled my secrete to the press and church._ _From,_ _Yami Motou_

A raven-haired boy of 13 put down the letter his right royal blue eye full with shock.

"Sebastian get two rooms ready and notify the servants my cousin is coming I want to make him comfortable while he is here." The boy ordered to the red-eyed and raven-haired butler. "Of course Young Master might I ask what is your cousin's eye color?"

"A vibrant purple from the last time I saw him and that was several years ago he should be sixteen in a months' time," Ceil said knowing what Sebastian was going to ask. "I'll get to it right away Sire." Sebastian bowed then left the room his face then grimaced when he was out of sight.

"So you finally show your face again. I wonder how this one will end." Sebastian then turned into the guest room taking off the white sheets on the furniture revealing dark oak with crimson gold and royal purple patterns. 'I must not let my Master down even if I must kill his only family left to keep his soul as my own.'


	2. Meeting

Chapter 1

Two males walked the long road in the dead of night one was smaller than the other with pale skin compared to the other's dark tan both their features shrouded in shadow. "We are almost there Tenshi we should rest we have been walking for a while." The tanned one said steering the smaller to a semi clear stop under a thick tree watching the smaller carefully in case he fell from exhaustion. the smaller just went where the elder guided him too tired to say otherwise and too weak to get out of the other's grip. sitting in the semi shelter of the branches and trunk from the snow and wind the smaller curled up asleep in the elder's warmth.

"The mansion is beautiful." Yami nuzzled Atemu waking briefly remembering something. "I cannot believe this is a copy of the original manor. I remember the parties here my Aunt Rachel and Uncle Vincent would have here. Mai will be bringing Yugi safely tomorrow, right?" They had left their 3 year old with their demon maid to transport the day after they arrived for safety reasons.

"Yes, Love, she will be here with our little light by tomorrow evening." Ruby eyes glanced around 'so another demon has laid claim to this cousin of my lover's. Sebastian, you old bird, finally came out of your roost didn't you. This will be a fun game to play with you.' "rest my love i will watch is that not what a lover should do?" Atemu asked watching Yami slip into sleep while light from a lantern came. "So the Raven has come to see the Cobra. What brings you here Sebastian?"

"Sleeping out in the snow is not good for one's health." came the friendly reply as the black-clad butler stepped into view and ruby met ruby. "Oh dear," the english-accented butler said. "Surely you did not walk here? A carriage would have made the journey easier, 'old friend'." The last few words dripping with sarcasm. "I may be old, but i am still younger than most. Mai will be here at sundown with the last of My Lover's family i have no interest in this boy you claimed Sebastian he is yours to keep. Shouldn't we be going?" Atemu asked with a smirk of his own placing his arms under Yami's shoulders and legs.

"I cannot be sure. I have a long history of dispatching those who say they mean no harm only to force me to permanently remove them from the picture. Your master's room is prepared as well as a warm bath and food... providing our cook has not manage to burn dinner to a crisp once again." Atemu glanced at Sebastian with a bored look. "Unlike you Raven, i have a young one to feed and a mate to care for while you flutter about unchained to family ties you so graciously cut when you flew the coop." Atemu said as he started to walk the snow melting around his feet and heat as hot is the dessert floated around Atemu's body as he let out a puff of smoke and ash from his lips.

Sebastian turned to the Cobra. "A Demon and a human have created a child? You'll have Hell after you. Don't give me that look, I may have sampled the buffet, if you pardon the metaphor, but actual mating and reproduction is... unheard of."

"It wasn't when i last came here. What changed its views?" Atemu asked as they neared the Mansion seeing a boy no older than 13 gazing out looking for them. "Your Master i presume Sebastian?"

"Ciel Phantomhive. A rare soul. I grow hungrier every day. As for your questions, there are the Collectors *Yes, made it up* or demons who collect rare souls for the fun. They may decide your child would make a valuable prize. Half demon and half human? How exotic and it would fetch a high price be it the soul alone or the child could be sold as a pet."

"I can smell his soul from here how fitting you would look for one as dark as your feathers. You would also be surprised that not everything goes by biology with us when light and dark are mixed into one, twice." Atemu said walking up to the young earl with Yami in his arms. "Sir..." Atemu bowed his head keeping Yami level while Ceil looked at his cousin.

"Welcome to Phantomhive Manor. I am happy to meet you in person. Yamiko speaks highly of you in his letters. Practically gushes more like. You must be an excellent butler... perhaps we could switch." he said to ruffle Sebastian's feathers.

"It would be rather rude of me to do that as i don't think Sebastian can handle one of Yami's... Tantrums nor would he handle caring for a three-year-old soon coming with Lady Yami's maid Mai tomorrow afternoon." Atemu said with a side glance at the Raven Demon Sebastian.

"I was not aware Yami married or had children." Yami had not mentioned this in case the letters were intercepted.

"He didn't want you to worry, and in case someone was looking through the letters he thought it best not to mention it Sir Phantomhive." Atemu said. "Will her husband be joining us?" Ciel asked missing the smirk completely. /Hmm...not too bright/ he mused. /But then he IS a child/

"I suppose Lord Motou will come Sir Phantomhive but it all depends. Excuse me Sir Phantomhive but I must get Lady Anku cleaned up then to bed before she catches a cold from her wet clothes." Atemu temporarily put Yami down on a chair by the door taking off Yami's hat as long tri colored hair tumbled out from the hat making Sebastian raise a brow at how feminine Yami looked as well as the pronouns Atemu had been using 'lady Yami? hmm shouldn't this person be addressed as Lord Yami.'

"My cousin is a Futa and can be referred to as a male or female." Ciel said as Yami was carried away to the warm bath. Yami mumbling the name 'Yugi' as they disappeared.

"Apparently, demons do not possess deformities or birth defects?" Ciel questioned in a bored way but he was curious about demon anatomy. They slept merely as a luxury and had no taste for human food. He knew they could alter their appearances or simply wear clothing such as gloves to hide unusual features such as naturally black nails or their Faustian Seal if they were under contract to better blend in among humans and perform tasks at a speed and efficiency no human could ever manage.

"No, we demons have no such thing as it had been weeded out and destroyed because of its... Uniqueness..."

"Yami would be destroyed with his child as he is mated with a demon." Ciel said. Sebastian's eyes widened with surprise. "I'm not an idiot!" Ciel snapped. "My parents looked at each other the same way those two do. I suppose you're happy knowing you'd never sink so low, am I right?"

"Quite but it's more what Atemu had said earlier that has me intrigued especially when he was not a demon born."

"What do you mean?"

"Some demons are humans that are killed in a gruesome way other demons or pure ones are born in Hell. I am a pure born Atemu is a mortal turned demon betrayed by the person he loved and killed by fire.

"How are they transformed?"

"Their memories are taken into particular stones when they go through a metamorphosis usually by the last animal they had contact with or a token of the animal on their person when they died. Atemu, in this case, has two other forms because of how he died." Sebastian said looking at the time. "Oh, dear Young Master dinner should be just about ready."

"Please make sure Baldroy isn't making his famous charcoal steaks. I nearly cracked four teeth last week."

"I gave him explicit instructions on tonight's dinner but i will go and make sure everything is correctly done before i fetch Lady Yami for dinner." Sebastian then left and went to the kitchen while Ceil contemplated on checking his cousin.

Yami sighed as his husband/butlers washed her hair. The hot bubbly water was amazing with any type of soap or shampoo she desired. But still her heart ached as for now, it was not whole. She stared at the framed photograph Atemu had placed on a chair beside the tub to protect it from water damage. Yami sat with Atemu knelt beside him. Both beamed with pride at the treasure in Yami's lap. "It's been so hard being separated from him." Yami said.

Yami let his crimson amethyst orbs gaze around the room then into his lover's ruby eyes. "I wish Yugi was with us right now Atemu I don't like being so far from him," Yami said standing when Atemu was done, climbing out of the bath. "He will be here before you know it, my love. Perhaps, if I hurry, I can meet the carriage and bring it here noon tomorrow. I want him here as well. A safe new home for all of us. Did you see the lovely dresses this country sells in its shops?" he asked hoping to calm him wife as he brushed the long hair free of any tangles and braiding it. "They're pretty Ate but are they really for me?" Yami asked. "Anything for you and look here!" He held up tiny dresses. "For our little one as well. Fit for a princess, I think!"

Yami chuckled then laughed "you're acting like Pegasus Atemu it doesn't suit your standard character at all." Yami said smiling as he picked out a warm yet straightforward dress from the wardrobe "huh i wonder how they knew red and gold were some of my favorite colors." Yami wondered to himself. "I find purple, red, and blue to be the most pleasing." Atemu said happy that his act had made his bride smile. "The Frost Fair will be upon us soon as well as Ciel's birthday. I imagine both will be highly entertaining."

"Knowing my cousin nothing will be dull here for long," Yami said smiling putting on the dress with Atemu helping by lacing up the back while styling Yami's braided hair in a bun that looked like a rose. Placing a kiss on Yami's cheek, Yami blushed a sweet pink with a soft smile on his lips. -knock knock- "dinner is ready my lady." Sebastian's voice called his tall form watching the door unlock and open to reveal lady Yami awake with two-toned eyes he never had in his life as a demon seen before now. "We will be down in but a moment." Atemu said. In other words: Fuck off! Sebastion bowed and went on his way.

/Interesting. They have a contract but a very different one. Rather than her soul, she gave her heart/

"Your home is beautiful." Yami told her cousin. "It's exactly identical to the manor we played Hide and Seek in so long ago before Auntie Rachel forced us to bed. Where is Auntie Angeline?" she asked looking about as if the energetic Madam Red would stroll in demanding tea or a chess game.

"She has recently passed you're the only one left that i know of now except for Lizzie," Ceil said

"Are you and Lizzie still..."

"Engaged yes we are... What about you and Atemu?

"Pardon, my Lord," Atemu said. "I am simply the King of Butlers not..."

"We're among family, Atemu." Yami said. "Please sit with us and tell them the truth."

"Huh as you wish Anku," Atemu said with a soft loving smile sitting beside Yami who started to explain what happened over the past five years of his life. "Roughly five years ago on my eleventh birthday, i started having dreams and visions of demonic, angelic or mixes of the two lands i called Wonderland. My parents and sister thought i was going mad with stress and had finally cracked. I was sent to a psychiatrist that was the best of the best he turned it into the Alice in Wonderland book while keeping me locked away under the pretense of house arrest. Six months after that i stopped talking about it to people and just locked myself in my room only coming out to eat and to clean up. A year later i received a letter in the mail that was laced with an expensive perfume i loved. The message proclaimed to be from a fan of the Alice in Wonderland books and wanted to see the 'real deal' as an experiment. I got scared and gave the letter to Father he had the servants move my things to a different room while i stayed with my sister for a few weeks. This was the second mistake."

"Cousin Rebecca? How is she? And what mistake?"

"She is dead Ceil along with Mother and Father they've been gone for almost three years."

"does it involve the love letters and staying with your sister?" Sebastian asked pouring tea for Yami and glad he did not have to serve the viper.

"Yes, a few weeks into the move while everyone was asleep a man came into the house." Yami squeezed Atemu's hand at the memories flooding his head trying to keep the tears down.

"I woke up tied and gagged to Rebecca screaming in pain as the man raped her right in front of me while cutting her open. When he was done he dragged me out of the house and set it up in a blaze. I was found a month later chained up in a basement half mad. I was then sent to an asylum until i was able to return to society nine months later. While i was in the asylum, i made my contract to Atemu after stumbling across him while he was in the middle of playing with his meal." Yami said coming to the end of his story. "Meal?" Ceil raised a brow. "Just a former client. Not tasty at all. A stupid deal anyway. She demanded eternal beauty and men at her feet and agreed without even knowing her soul was the price." Atemu said. "But Yami... he was different. I felt no hunger but something deeper. Love. He asked for the death of his tormentor and I asked for... his heart. It's basically a marriage for demons. He sweetened to deal by allowing me the freedom of selecting my own souls as I still needed to feed. And here we are. Sebastian, a true butler would notice a spot on my lady's spoon."

Atemu said seeing a grass green spot on Yami's spoon making the raven go anime blue knowing who it might be. "Atemu you may have the title of King but i suspect Sebastian to have the title of Knight, Lord, or Duke. Besides this looks as if the gardener had accidentally brushed off his gloves in the kitchen when Sebastian wasn't there." Yami said. "so Ceil what has been happening since you last wrote to me? You had told me about having recently gained a dog or wolf and finding out your Raven was a cat addict."

"Pluto. A nuisance. Tramples the grounds constantly and yet Finnian is insistent he just needs love. Sebastian knows I'm allergic to cats and yet he leaves out cream for them constantly or tries to bring them inside. How is the meal? And your room?"

"Atemu can help with Pluto when he returns tomorrow afternoon with Yugi and Mai. The food was excellent and the room is perfect how did you remember my favorite colors were red and gold i never told you that in my letters."

"My lady, I took the liberty of sending a letter of my own." Atemu admitted. "Just a few details including your night time medicine and Yugi's diet as he eats like a demon and human."

"The dresses? I know Ceil hates those things even as kids when we dressed up in them. Certainly, you didn't request Sebastian to make them?" Yami said with a raised brow tasting the warm tea humming in contentment mentally at the warmth that soothed his still chilled body.

"He mentioned your colors and I bought them based on that." Sebastian clarified. "It seems he was unaware of our style of dress. I hope you like them. I know your country wears considerably less and thinner fabric." Yami giggled a bit. "I like the styles just nothing puffy and in a bright pink too girly for my taste." /Atemu how long until i must take my medicine?/ Yami asked mentally. /Just before bed. You know it makes you sleep better at night. I say you should get to bed after dinner as you look exhausted/

/mm./ Yami said while listening to Ceil's adventures trying not to nod off as they moved into the lounge. "Go to bed, cousin." Ciel said gently. "Yes," Atemu said. "The sooner you sleep, the sooner Yugi will arrive."

"Alright I'm going I'm a going. -yawn-"

"Alice in Wonderland." Ciel said. "I remember the story. Had I known you were locked up, I would have sent for you."

"You were only ten Ceil."

"Someone should have notified Tanaka at least. What Asylum? They will be shut down at once."

"Atemu already took care of that when he started fixing up my mental state. You were obsessed with burning that place to a cinder anyway and with how broken i was it drive him over the edge. Soon after Atemu came up with a way to help me stay mentally sound and calm through a unique brew only those with exceptional eyes can read. If i remember correctly, you wrote it in hieroglyphs when you finally came to the right mixture of things." Yami said standing up giving Ceil a bow then a hug. "Good night cousin I'll see you in the morning."

"Do you and the viper have an unfriendly history?" Ciel asked as Sebastion cleaned up the table.

"Yes, he was in a way like a tutor of the old style when i was just starting out on my own. He was also one of the few ancient ones left living in Hell from what you call Egypt. But like all demons the closer you are to another the more significant the rivalry will become once a demon reaches their adulthood and is allowed out of their tutor's shadows." Sebastian said while Atemu came back down with a frown on his face.

"I'm a cobra Sir Phantomhive; a viper sounds degrading to one as myself. It's like calling Sebastian a pigeon or a crow." Atemu said with a bow to the young Earl then turned on his heal and went to the kitchen taking off his gloves showing not a mark on them or the natural black nails Sebastian had. "Will Yami live forever then as they are married?" Ciel asked yawning. Bed sounded very nice. "I don't know Young Master all i know is that something feels a bit off with Lady Yami. Time for bed Young Master we have an appointment to keep tomorrow." Sebastian said rousing the young boy and getting Ceil to start walking to his room.

Atemu held his wife after giving Yami his medicain who held a small pillow imagining it was their child. "soon love soon Yugi will he here and our family complete."


	3. After the Festival

"How do you like the gardens, ma'am?" Finnian asked Yami as they had tea in a room overlooking the grounds. "They're beautiful... May I ask a favor of you?" Yami asked taking a small bag out of her pocket with a picture of a seed on it.

"Of course, m'lady!" the blonde, excitable gardener exclaimed removing his straw hat respectfully.

"Can you plant these in the garden once the weather is warmer? They're a unique rose I made I call them Hikaris."

"Of course... I mean... Young Master, is that alright?" he asked Ciel. He hoped Ciel would say yes. He wanted to please the new lady who had graced their home. She treated him like the mother he never had. All he'd ever known before being employed at the manor was painful experiments that gave him his inhuman strength and never going outside. He was grateful to Ciel, Sebastian, and the other servants for their kindness and now Yami was like the cherry on the cake. "I don't see why not," Ciel said as Yami handed the bag over to the gardener. Yami then tilted his head a confused expression on her face as she listened to the quiet room. "Ciel, are you expecting any visitors today?" Yami asked. "Besides your maid and child, not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"I hear someone coming by carriage, and it's not Atemu."

"LADY ELIZABETH!" called a voice from the front of the house. "Oh dear," Ciel sighed. "She'll no doubt redecorate the entire manor until it is..." he shuddered. "Cute." Yami laughed then paused. "Is she unaware of Demons existing?" He was thinking of something he had not before.

"Yes all she knows is that Sebastian is 'one Hell of a butler' as he likes to say," Cecil said standing as Yami also stood both heading towards the front of the manor while Atemu and Sebastian followed glaring at one another. "Atemu play nice with the birdie, or you'll end up on the sofa for a month," Yami said sweetly while a glare as harsh as ice made both butlers freeze in their tracks. Yami turned to Ciel. "Cousin, my son...mmmm...he's..." he showed Ciel, a full body photo of the child. From the waist up, he was a normal, if not smaller than usual child. But where his legs were...a serpent's tail. "He hasn't developed the power of body modification," Yami said worriedly. Cecil thought then an idea came to mind. "Does he have a wheelchair or something of that nature until he can learn to change his tail into legs we can use that and cover his tail with a blanket." "I hadn't thought of that! Oh if only we had..."

"Here you are!" came two voices. They looked up to see the two butlers both trying to present a tiny wheelchair. "Aw, look at you two working together!" Yami clapped in delight. Sebastian and Atemu gave a strained smile to Yami who looked over the wheelchair nodding with a seal of approval. "Its perfect now when we have guests, or we go out Yugi can ride in this until he can walk in a few more months." Lizzie's carriage arrived. She dove out to hug her fiancee. Meanwhile, another carriage turned up the drive. A tall, handsome man with purple hair drove it. His eyes were blue, stern, but not unkind. Yami could not wait as it came closer. He laughed and ran unlady-like to meet it. He paused as the driver jumped down and bowed before opening the door revealing a beautiful blonde woman holding a bundle. The blanket was white with stitch stars of gold. "Is that a baby?!" Lizzie gasped. "Babies are so cuuute!"

"Mahad! Mai! I'm so happy to see you!" Yami greeted. The bundle wiggled, and a rattle sound was heard. "Little One, please be..." Mai soothed to no avail. "Mama?" the now awake bundle chirped.

Yami smiled and took the bundle front, Mai. "Yes, little star I'm here now Mama is here now." The child exclaimed in delight as Yami carried him to meet the others. "Pa..." Yugi almost said seeing Atemu, but the tanned man raised a finger to his lips and winked. Yugi blinked. "Temmy!" he corrected himself using Atemu's 'name' instead. They had guests who were unaware of them after all. "Look here, Little Master." Atemu presented the chair. Yugi looked confused. "No, no, no." he shook his head. He was perfectly able to 'walk.' He had strong muscles perfect to glide along the ground and literally curling into his family's lap. "Would you prefer to be carried by me until your comfortable being able to use the chair my Star?" Yami asked as Yugi looked over to the others in the room giggling at Sebastian. "Pretty birdie like the blue lady," Yugi said giggling pointing to Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel stared until..."did he just call me lady?!" he pointed to the baby-sized toddler. "And you said he was three. Shouldn't he be a bit bigger?"

"He's premature, my Lord." Sebastian sighed. /And you shouldn't talk about him being small when a flour sack weighs more than you/

"Ciel please don't yell Yugi is sensitive to loud noises right now." Yami said calmly "why don't we all head inside where it's warm and introduce the house and guests to Yugi?" Yami suggested wanting out of the cold and back into the warm house. Inside, Yugi was bonding with the chair slowly. The blanket concealing his tail. "Ciel, won't the Frost Fair be lovely to attend tomorrow?" Lizzie asked as Paula; her maid played patty cake with Yugi. Lizzie wanted Ciel to take her for a special reason: she wanted to shop for her fiancee's birthday, and there would be so many shops open. "Yes, I can imagine it will be," Ciel said thumbing his ring Lizzie thought she broke. "I don't believe I've ever walked on frozen water before," Mai spoke up reading the fair was upon the frozen River Thames. "In fact, 'frozen' would be a foreign word in our homeland...oh my Mistress, an entire shop of clothes for children of all ages!" she showed Yami the newspaper with the advertisement while gushing at the thought of shopping. Their favorite activity together.

Yugi was holding a small doll. He suddenly dropped it. His purple eyes seemed to sparkle with white lights in the fire. "Fall down, fall down, fall down...lady." he sing-songed.

/Ate,/ Yami said via Link. /He saw something/

/yes I can see love what did he say I'm too far to hear what he said./ Atemu asked as Yami smiled at Yugi. /fall done fall down fall down lady it sounds like the nursery song London Bridge./

/his eyes glowed white while he said it Atemu./ Yami said looking at the doors Atemu had gone through with Sebastian to cook some lunch for the house full of people. /We will talk to him in private later. His visions are usually indicators of misfortune/

/alright... Is the food coming soon? I need to feed Yugi his milk soon, and that usually leaves me tired if I'm left hungry without lunch./ Yami huffed through the link hearing comforting chuckles as Yami bent down picking up the little doll and giving it to Yugi.

/I'll brink him his 'juice' instead, love/ The 'juice' was main made of blood collected from unsavory folk he had collected from when he had gone out shopping that morning. /good I hope you're playing nice with the Raven in the kitchen and not throwing knives at each other./ Yami sent feeling the link reside to only emotions. "Here you go my Star Atemu will be back soon with your punch," Yami said smiling to Yugi who smiled and clapped after taking the doll.

The link broke. The two butlers glared at each other covered in food and holes in their clothes. "Shall we call it a draw?" Atemu asked holding a butcher knife.

"For now we have food to serve and masters to please. Until the next battle Atemu," Sebastian said as the two demons got back to cooking. Atemu was making an ordinary Japanese for high nobility while grabbing the baby bottle with Yugi's juice opening it and cutting his palm put in three drops as the skin stitched itself closed. Sebastian had made fried shrimp with a coconut cream cake. "I'm sure this will please our guests the most." the raven smirked. "Oh, and they'll like your... meal."

"It may look ordinary, but it packs a kick," Atemu said as he was the only one allowed in the kitchen back in Japan at everyone's agreement with how brilliant his dishes were. Plating the lunches Atemu and Sebastian made enough to have seconds for everyone.

"I thought you were from Egypt."

"I am, but Anku let me read various cookbooks that I had added my style of spices to than what the books call for, Anku had even made me the sole cook for the household because of how well my cooking turned out to be. After only a month of testing and three years of practice, you learn to perfect your style to do more complicated things." Atemu said not bothering to put his gloves back on as he covered the bowls of Beef Lo Mein. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "You've fallen. Letting in trivial emotions such as love, into your heart."

"I may have, but then again Yami is far more unique then any mortal you'll find to persuade when the time is right," Atemu said with a lazy glare of his own. "I hear from the grapevine that you're being chased down by an eccentric Reaper of Red."

"Don't speak of that abomination? I will be glad when it is away from me for good." Red did not attract Sebastian... Dark blue though... At a proper age.

"I see wheels turning in that thick head of yours Sebastian. You seem to have your mind on someone else already. I'll leave you to sort out your thoughts but best hurry before the chill sets into the food." Atemu said chuckling on his way out the kitchen doors.

Sebastian caught up. "I won't be outdone in /my/ household."

"Territorial now aren't you." Atemu chuckled only to cause both to stop when an angry looking Yami stood in their path tapping his foot eyes hard and a watch in his hand. "Mind telling me why you both are so late?" Yami asked his voice dripping with a sweetness that did not match his dark looking face that made even Sebastian the master of dark expressions shiver a bit.

"Our cook has a nasty habit of messing around in the kitchen, and we had to decide what to prepare," Sebastian said. "We wanted to take extra care to make the dinner perfect for you." They heard a wail. "That's my son," Yami explained. "Wanting his Papa to feed him. He's been begging me to let his beloved Papa feed him since we sat down."

Atemu sighed with a slight smile "i swear our son takes after you more then he does me when he wants food." Atemu said with a shake of his head "Sebastian nothing in your food is made with nuts right?" Yami asked wearily. "No, ma'am. Despite the name, coconut is not an actual nut. I followed your instructions exactly." They went to the dining room. Yugi raised his arms to Atemu. He liked one parent to feed him some days and the other parent on other days.

Atemu chuckled picking up the young one and handing him his bottle letting the young boy drink it on his own as Atemu handed out his dish. "For the first course, I have prepared a Beef Lo Mein dish with some influences from my home to give it a unique twist in flavor."

"Really good," Ciel said. "Please leave the recipe with the chef." This ruffled the jealousy feather in sensation.

Yami giggled "why do you think I have him as the soul cook at home cousin?" Yami asked while Mai and Mahad nodded in agreement with their lady.

"Please enjoy the fried shrimp," Sebastian said. "And a slice of cake. The cake itself is vanilla while the icing is a rich coconut. For Master Yugi, a pot of applesauce is being prepared."


	4. London Bridge is Falling

Yugi took his now empty bottle out of his mouth and gave it to Atemu then clapped his hands. "Birdy make me appy sues Temmy." Yugi said happily as Atemu handed Yugi back to Yami. Yugi then swiped a mini shrimp from Yami's plate and tried it smiling happily as he swiped some more from Yami's plate when Yami wasn't looking.

"Yami," Ciel said.

"I know," Yami winked. "He is really into playing 'spy' these days."

"Why does he call Sebastian a bird?" Lizzie asked. "He reminds me more of a kitty." Sebastian feigned tears. "Your words move me, my lady! To be compared to the most noble and intelligent creature on this Earth!"

"Could be the raven hair and the jests Atemu likes to give Sebastian when their alone. I swear their both more like a wolf and a lynx battling for territory." Yami said with a sigh.

"I thought Egyptians worshipped cats." Ciel said surprised.

"Dogs are actually more intelligent and the best companions." Atemu said.

"Bastet is one of the gods but the god of the dead is Anubis and he is often depicted as a dog. Atemu leans more to either a cobra or a wolf in nature as for Sebastian a Raven for his intelligence and a cat for his nimble body and quick reflexes as well as his eye for -cough- light beams and shiny things." Yami said as his left eye glimmered in a demonic nature for a few seconds.

"You're much more than you seem, milady." Sebastian said being the only one to see this.

"A mother always knows things others don't." Yami said simply.

"What does this have to do with Atemu or I?"

Yami just chuckled while taking a bite of his curry bun humming in delight.

"What was that about?" Sebastian asked Atemu as they took dishes to be washed.

"Lady Yami may have caught you daydreaming last night while you guarded the grounds." Atemu stated in a teasing manor after they dropped off the dishes returning to the room with Atemu heading back over to Yami to clean Yugi's face making the child laugh and giggle holding his hands out to the male. /Tell your wife she is mistaken and to not make assumptions. I despise all and do not daydream for anyone or anything/ Sebastian said.

/fine prick./ Atemu snorted mentally picking Yugi up who snuggled into him and fell asleep tightly holding on to Atemu's jacket like a blanket.

"Ciel what do you want for your birthday?" Lizzie asked sweetly as they moved to the drawing room for tea before bed.

"Nothing its a day I wish not to remember Lizzie," Ciel said with an emotionless face.

"I'm sure making new, happy memories could help ease some pain..." the pigtailed girl said.

"I don't think so Lizzie." Ciel said glancing at Yami who was helping Atemu get Yugi off asking Mai where Yugi's dolly was.

"She's here." Mai said holding the doll in the image of an Egyptian girl with dark hair and cream colored Egyptian dress, hat, and a staff that could be removed or put back in her hand. "We should take him up. He wants to take off the blanket. I think it's making his... legs... too warm."

"Come on Yugi let's get you up into the cooler room." Yami said taking Yugi upstairs with Atemu following leaving Lizzie and Ciel to themselves with their respected help.

"off, off." Yugi pointed to the blanket. "Please?"

Yami smiled and unwrapped the blanket from Yugi's tail rising a brow when a noticeable dent in the center of the tail was seen. "Mai what's this?"

"I...am not sure...ok, Yugi, you may walk now." Mai responded also confused, Yugi just smiled and hopped to the floor and slithered with ease around the room. "He doesn't seem to be in pain. Mai, did he have any injuries while we were separated?"

"No but the dent has been happening since he got separated from you could it be his legs forming Miss?"

"Yes, it could be." Yami said relieved. "Wait...this wasn't supposed to happen another months. Should we be concerned?"

"If anything he will start walking within a month or two it's perfectly normal with Yugi being a month early into the world, Love." a rushed slam of a door echoed through the building making Yami raise an elegant brow. "Can you stay with Yugi, Atemu? I'm going to find out what that was," Yami said leaving the room heading to the central staircase where Ciel and Sebastian stood the former looking dumbfounded.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Lizzie was going to give me something then she took it back and rushed out with Paulina. I think they're going back to town to look for a gift for my birthday." Ciel said while Yami looked at the door and decided to help the young lady out a bit. "Sebastian, can i have my coat and hat, please? I'm going to be out for an hour or two and help Lizzie out a bit." Yami called to the tall raven haired butler.

"M'lady, don't you usually go to bed after supper?"

"I've yet to take my medicine as it usually knocks me out and allows me to sleep. Right now i need to check on Lizzie and make sure she is alright and not scrambling around like a lost chick looking for its mother." Yami sighed out pulling on his coat gloves and scarf.

"She does know all the shopping centers around. Take your butler or mine at least." Ciel said.

"I'll be fine Ciel besides i might as well be a girl's night out on the town," Yami called over his shoulder leaving the house.

Meanwhile, Lizzie looked about from her carriage. They were stopped in traffic. "What's that music?" she asked aloud.

"Music My lady i don't hear anything?" Paulina said worry in her voice.

"I'll be right back." she opened the carriage door.

Lizzie ran following the music while a shout was heard from behind her "Lizzie, Lizzie, please slow down!" Yami called running after the fast moving girl.

"Huh? Oh Yami! What a cute hat! Are you here shopping for Ciel? Let's go together! Two heads are better than one!"

Yami came to a stop by the girl looking around eyes falling to the little doll shop down the road. "What's that?" Yami asked pointing to the shop as more music echoed through the silent street.

"We have to go in!" Lizzie declared. Yami did not like the feeling or look of the place. Something was wrong with those dolls. :Lizzie what about the shop down the street?" he pointed to the brightly lit shops. "I don't think my cousin would like a doll."

"Please Yami-chan?" Lizzie asked using her puppy dog eyes that reminded Yami of Yugi's eyes with their purity. Yami sighed "alright, but we are just looking, Lizzie, alright?" Yami asked twirling the wedding ring under his gloved hand.

"Why are you so nervous? It's just a shop."

"Must be because i left Yugi in a hurry." Yami said entering the shop first with Lizzie following behind him.

"What can I help you ladies find today?" asked a silky voice as the door shut.

Yami looked to see a man that was dressed like a puppet. 'He must have been at the festival and was selling some dolls there.' Yami concluded smiling at the man "we are just looking for a gift for my cousin."

"Your eyes are melancholy." The man said. He looked at Yami. "Such pretty eyes. Motherly. Does your child love dolls?"

"Yes, my son does very much." Yami said looking around slowly while making Lizzie sit down to let the tired girl rest.

"Aha! I know the perfect gift then!" the man exclaimed.

"What could that be? He isn't that easy to get a gift." Yami said walking over to the man standing behind the chair Lizzie sat in placing a hand on the saddened girl's shoulder giving a soft motherly smile for comfort then looked at the man and for some reason was drawn into his eyes and couldn't look away.

"For your beloved, little Miss, and your son, my Golden Lady," he said referring to Yami's gold dress. "I will give them... you. You'll make the perfect gifts." The sick feeling Yami had got worse.

/Atemu!/

"Yugi!" Atemu cried as his son darted around him and down the stairs. He paused at the door. He was too short to reach to knob. "Mama!" he cried urgently. "Fall down, fall down! Fairy lady!" he insisted pointing to the door. "Fairy lady?" Ciel asked. "My fair lady." Sebastian said. "Like in the nursery rhyme. He seems to think his mother is in trouble. His mother went with Lady Elizabeth."

-ring ring ring- "Phantomhive residence..."

"Sebastian, it's Paula! Lady Elizabeth ran off somewhere in town! She said she heard music and now she's gone!"

"Did she see Yami at all?" Atemu asked worried while picking Yugi up the young one reaching for the door.

/Atemu!/ Yami's voice called. Atemu gasped. Where were they?! "Pluto?" Ciel asked. Indeed, the huge dog watched them with red eyes. Atemu was in awe but that was for later. "Can this beauty find them?" he asked.

"Yes, but we will need something of Yami's, or Lizzie's that they have recently worn or had in their possession," Ciel said putting on his cloak and hat worry plainly on his face.

"Yugi!" Yugi cried rising his hand as if volunteering. "Of course." Atemu smiled and held up the child letting the dog sniff causing Yugi to giggle.

"Find Yami, Pluto, seek." Atemu said firmly to the hellhound, Pluto nodded and after a sniff howled at the door after finding Yami's sent.

They followed Pluto until a rather... unwelcome visitor came upon them. "Bassy!" Came that annoying, poor attempt at a woman's voice. A flash of shark like teeth and bright red hair under the street lamps. "Where are you... oh my..." the reaper paused spotting Atemu. "Who is this delicious...oh dear another demon. William is not going to be happy."

"Like i care anymore Reaper i already had three of you down my back in Japan i don't need a fourth on that list." Atemu said coldly holding Yugi tightly in his grasp.

Pluto howled and ran following the scent. "Mama!" Yugi cried.

Meanwhile in a dark room lit by a giant pit of fire crimson amethyst eyes opened with a throbbing headache from the smells coming from the place. 'Blood i smell wax and blood.'

/Mama./ a little voice in his head whispered. His son was close. And... his husband. "I'll make you a doll." The puppet man said. "For your son to play with. You should thank me."

Yami tried to glare at the puppet man but couldn't like his eyes wouldn't work right.

"Build it up with wax and stone wax and stone wax and stone.

Build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady~."

The man sang waving his arms in time with a silent beat as Yami fell back into the trance closing his eyes again becoming still as a doll. The puppet man then set to work perfecting Yami's clothes while taking off Yami's 'imperfect' gloves and coming across a wedding ring with small purple diamond shards in the band and a large red star cut diamond in the center.

"An odd accessory for you My Golden Lady."


	5. Dollies and a Baby

Previously:

 _ **"I'll make you a doll." The puppet man said. "For your son to play with. You should thank me."**_

 _ **Yami tried to glare at the puppet man but couldn't like his eyes wouldn't work right "Build it up with wax and stone wax and stone wax and stone. Build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady~" the man sang waving his arm in time as Yami fell back into the trance closing his eyes again becoming still as a doll as the man set to work on perfecting Yami's clothes while he worked taking off Yami's gloves and coming across the wedding ring with small purple diamond shards in the band with a large red star diamond in the center.**_

 _ **"a unique accessory for you My Golden Lady."**_

Presently

"it needs to be polished if you are to wear it after i fix you up." the puppet man said unknown to him were the consequences of what would happen if he tried to take off the enchanted ring. The instant he touched it the ring glowed bright white shining out the room blinding the puppet man. A black figure showed up in the light and picked up Yami before jumping away towards the door. The light then died out after some time and in Yami's place was a simple crimson bow that fell off from Yami's dress.

"You shouldn't touch what isn't yours!" Atemu said. His companions were fighting a hoards of dolls in the shop made from previous kidnapped girls. The man turned around to come face to face with the demon holding a semi dolled Yami in his arms.

"How could you be here? No, you can't be here, I said to myself." The guy was off his hinges. "Ate..." Yami croaked. "Save... Lizzie..." Atemu held his lover close seeing puppet strings attached to both Yami's and Lizzie's limbs.

"Yami, break free. Our son is outside calling for you. You want to see his beautiful face, right? Hear his laugh? Play with him again?" Atemu questioned knowing Yami would want to see their son once again.

"She can't break them she is now wax and stone just as my master ordered her to be." the puppet man said jumping into the rafters grabbing two cross planks and pulling hard on the one that Yami was on. Yami tried to resist the pulls as the unaltered part if his body felt the strings dig into his skin and cause cuts releasing his blood into the air.

"What are you made of?" Atemu asked catching the man off guard.

"I know I am human, but lately I've had termites in my ears." The puppet said banging his head as sawdust came out of his one ear.

"You seem defective to me. Unnecessary. Broken." Atemu pressed stalling for time as he held onto Yami wondering where the others were espesially since he left Pluto to guard Yugi after the dog seemed to grow very attached to the little boy more so than his previous attachment to Sebastian.

The doors burst open revealing Ciel, Sebastian, the Reaper, and Pluto. Said wolf had Yugi riding on his back perfectly safe and unhurt.

"Yugi..." Yami stated as Yugi was in his sight reversing the effects done to him as the wax began to melt and his bones returned to actual bone as he felt the love of his family. "This man is already dead," Grell said reading his records.

Yami tapped Atemu's shoulder getting put back on the ground glaring at the puppet. "Grell, what happens if his anchoring body is blown to bits?" Yami asked reaching up his dress undoing the clasps in the front.

"He just... ceases to be. There's no soul really... oh my... you're a lady but yet... also a handsome man in one... interesting..." Grell gushed his jaw slack as he looked at a pissed off and now deadly 'Lady' Yami.

Yami tossed the dress letting it fall revealing a long black cloth over his legs with a black crop top exposing his midriff strapped to his legs were wickedly sharp looking katanas while on his back was a lightweight short sword. On his waist were handguns of a very high caliber with extra bullets.

"Love, let the reaper handle this..." Atemu implored only to be cut off by a very deep growl coming from Yami. Ciel was looking at his cousin with renewed respect. 'not to self never make Yami pissed and never threaten Yami or his family.' Grell thought paling while Sebastian was looking between.

"No I have some steam I need to blow badly otherwise I'm going to snap and attack the first person I see who comes near my family," Yami said jumping up even higher than the puppet turning a full 360 and slamming his heel into the dolls head causing the thick beam under the thing to fragment at the inhuman force behind Yami's kick.

"Wait, Yami, we need to get answers from him!" Ceil shouted a bit too late as the puppet fell crashing to the ground.

Yami landed on his feet like a cat standing. "Please that was nothing, but i got loads of anger out on that kick," Yami said pulling one of his katanas out from its sheath and cut the strings on Lizzie her spell breaking as she went back to normal. "I... Must report... This to my... Master..."

"Who is your master!" Yami demanded, reaching to grab his throat. Atemu intercepted holding Yami's hands in his tanned one while pressing a spot on Yami's shoulder making the young male go unconscious falling into Atemu's arms the katana now on the floor at their feet. "I was afraid of that..."

"He was getting answers!" Ciel shouted.

"No Yami was about to kill an already dead man in a puppet's body." Atemu calmly said and glanced at Ciel as the puppet got up and slowly made his way to the double doors in the room opening them then dropped dead on the thresh hold. In the room was a single chair with a man in it.

"Who are you?" Atemu demanded.

"No one of importance to you little King. Though I'm very important to the young boy your friend has tainted with his black magic." the man said his hand waving idly in the air.

"I was tainted long before Sebastian," Ciel said hotly with a glare to the chair the man satin.

"No, you were tainted the moment that demon touched you, your body is now filthy and unclean." the man said ringing a few bells in both Ceil's and Atemu's heads. 'only one group of angel's said that line and were banished from heaven.' Atemu thought.

"When they put their hands on me... how do you know of demons?"

"I know far more then what you think Young One."

Atemu went over to the figure in the chair only to see a scarecrow and a mini puppet in its lap. He sighed knowing this was a cheep trick while the real one got away. The mini puppet in the lap of the scarecrow sprang to life and ran out the door. "Should we go after it?" Atemu asked. "No, no," Yugi said. "Bad puppet." he made a motion as if breaking something in his hands. "Pretty lady take care of."

Atemu nodded then sighed seeing Pluto dragging Yami's dress around like a blanket

"Give my wife his clothing. It is snowing." Atemu said gently.

Pluto shook his head not wanting to give up the discarded clothing whimpering when the building started to shake.

"Let him have it," Yami said groaning as he woke up from being knocked unconscious glaring into Atemu's ruby eyes half-heartedly. "We need to go. Now."

"Hold on tight Yugi were going to have to jump," Atemu said knowing the stairs could collapse under them if they tried them the fastest way down is through a window. Pluto offered his back to the demon family as Sebastian carried Ciel and Lizzie.

"What about me?!" Grell shrieked outraged that he would be left behind.

"Sorry family only and his arms are full Reapers beside you can't die so quickly thanks to that oath," Atemu said with a smirk holding Yami and Yugi close as the hellhound jumped out of the tower.

Meanwhile the puppet ran jabbering nearly incoherently toward a figure hoping for refuge in its angelic arms and sure enough, was picked up thinking it was safe... only to be crushed and tossed off the bridge.

()

"Puppy!" Yugi hugged the demon dog back at the manor, still outside. "He has been asking for one," Yami said.

"You can have him for all I care Yami he is nothing but a pain to both me and Sebastian," Ciel said with a frown at the demon dog Yugi was fawning over, yelling puppy. "Mama my tail feel funny," Yugi said reaching up for Yami who gratefully took hold of Yugi.

"His tail is splitting," Yami said. "Fast!"

"Let's get him inside," Atemu said after placing a blanket over Yami's shoulders ushering his wife and son inside and up into their room grabbing Yami's medicine on the way.

"Puppy!" Yugi said. "He's too big, baby," Yami said.

"Want Puppy!" Yugi said reaching out and causing a shot of what looked like white mist to hit Pluto and reverted the hellhound into a puppy state making him no bigger than a two-month-old puppy while his collar fell off and went up in flames. Everyone, excluding Ciel who had already gone inside, looked at Yugi who was reaching for the now puppy Pluto as Atemu picked up the hell-puppy.

"He might help Yugi sleep better," Yami told Atemu.

Atemu looked down at the fluff ball in his arms petting the dog's head while pulling out a puppy collar from his pocket placing it around Pluto. "Good boy," Atemu said glad they were now inside the privacy of their room as Yami started to sneeze.

"Yugi you have to be... Acho!... careful with your magic," Yami said rubbing cream on the purple and gold scaled tail that looked like a mermaid tail. The cream prevented pain and discomfort.

"Yugi, Mama and Papa are going to talk once we put you to bed so don't panic if we lock the door alright?" Atemu asked rubbing Yugi's head while letting the small boy hold the puppy in his arms.

"Why do we need to talk? Acho!... Ra Damn it i hate the cold." Yami muttered the last part after blowing his nose. "Something bad?"

"For one it's almost midnight Yami and for skipping your medicine as well as leaving the mansion without telling us where you were going." Atemu pointed out while taking Yugi to his bed the little tyke fast sleep as the hell-puppy followed his little master.

"I knew Lizzie was in trouble. I had to. She has a family. An important family. It would have been chaos if she went missing or had died." Yami reasoned knowing his reasons were good ones that Atemu would agree with if Yami hadn't been kidnapped as well in the process. After closing the door to Yugi's little room connected to their own Atemu turned to Yami grabbing his arm and smashing their lips into a heated kiss not caring Yami was sick. /Don't scare me like that again Yami./

/I... I had to, my love. She'd be dead right now. Please understand. She's still a child even if she's engaged and a Lady./

Atemu pushed Yami to the bed after removing Yami's weapons and skirt leaving Yami in the top and black bikini style bottoms before buddling Yami up in a few warm blankets. "It's not too late you can still take your medicine tonight Yami," Atemu said holding up the vial to Yami's face.

"Leave the door open to Yugi's room and I will."

Atemu sighed then consented, caving into Yami's demand. "Drink."

Yami paused. "We were supposed to..." he glanced at the date circled with a red heart. Their romantic 'mommy and daddy' time they had planned. "I'm sorry." he apologized.

"It's fine, Love, your way more important than some silly celebration we had planned last minute," Atemu said hugging his wife after changing into his nightwear making Yami smile as the pale male drew lazy patterns with his finger on Atemu's bare chest. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow night Atemu when everything isn't so crazy," Yami said kissing Atemu on the lips. With a sigh, Yami uncorked the vial with his medicine and chugged it down his throat.

"Life here will be better," Atemu said. "Safer. No more waking up each day wondering who will try to assassinate us." Yami hummed in response rubbing his hand on Atemu's arm feeling sleepy and relaxed just listening to Atemu's heartbeat and soft breathing.

"Sleep wif Mama and Papa?" asked a small voice followed by a little pleading 'woof, woof?' as if the question were repeated in dog language. Atemu chuckled and nodded patting the empty spot between him and Yami for Yugi to occupy. Yugi and Pluto happily jumped up. "I don't care where we go." Yami yawned. "As long as I have... my... family."

Yugi giggled pawing Yami's heavy eyes closed while snuggling into Yami's warmth holding Pluto in his arms making Atemu chuckle once again as he pulled up the blankets and held his family in his strong arms keeping them close.

()

"What do you know of the demon child?" Ciel asked Sebastian as he too was tucked into bed making up for the sleep he lost after comforting Lizzie for the past two hours after his cousin had retired with his family.

"Young Yugi? Like his mother, something feels off about the two. For some reason, I have a feeling that they maybe angelic creatures but I can't be too sure Young Master."

"Angels and demons mixing? Isn't that...taboo?"

"Yes, but in some cases, Demons tend to be attracted to pure things."

"That child is even purer than his mother despite also being a demon. Love sounds complicated. But I'll never know such a thing. Ne, Sebastian?" his right eye glowed. Sebastian just shrugged who knows maybe he would find love before he found his family's murderer. A thud came from the hall as someone walked by making Sebastian and Ciel raise a brow.

"Investigate," Ciel demanded. Sebastian nodded heading towards the sound opening the door as whips of long tricolored hair disappeared down the hall. 'He is heading for the garden.'

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"Lady Yami oddly enough heading for the garden," Sebastian answered

"Follow her." Sebastian did closing the door and swiftly following the young lady to the gardens seeing the sky brighten. Opening the entrance to the patio, Sebastian saw the young lady on the ground kneeling near the garden her hair covering her form.

"A bit late to garden," He commented.

Yami turned his head slightly letting a glazed over demonic eye look to the male his long hair falling from his shoulder revealing it to be bare of clothing.

"Explain yourself," Sebastian demanded now fully seeing Yami as a threat

"...~why should I do that little Raven~..." Yami asked in an angelic tongue long dead and unused.

"what are you doing?"

"... ~I took my medicine too late I need to hunt it hurts if I don't~..." Yami said standing while holding his shoulders screaming out in pain as two wings ripped out from his back one black the other white just as the first ray of light hit Yami's form.

"What do you eat? I will help."

"...-just let me roam the town i will find something to sooth my hunger-..." Yami answered this time in demonic letting his wings flutter in the wind.


	6. The Hunt

"... Now you... Understand... Little raven..." Yami said standing as a cloak of white and back covered his form shadowing his face while a deadly smirk was on his lips. "Let... the hunt... Begin..."

"Do not call me Little. I will not be degraded." Sebastian's boots became stilettos as his control over his temper seemed to flare.

"[But you are still young compared to Atemu what is the difference?]" Yami asked in demonic his voice echoing as he teleported to town Sebastian not far behind watching Yami look at the milling people in the town. "[Pathetic...]"

/Some are children. Do you believe your own child is superior?/ Sebastian asked with a smirk his arms crossed as he gazed at Yami's form.

"[I don't harm children they are what rule this world its the elder generation I hate. What all a mother like I can do is hope these children can change the course the previous generation has set them on...]" Yami stilled and jumped into an ally seeing a woman and a man hiding a basket with a crying child inside. Yami growled and in a swift move killed the two retreating figures ripping out their heats and eating the still-beating hearts whole then eating whatever flesh he could from the bodies that would leave them unrecognizable before heading to the basket and pick up a small bundle. The child inside the bundle looked no older than a few weeks old and premature at that. "Shush... Mama is here... Shush... Little one..."

"Will your husband mind?" Sebastian asked as Yami examined the tanned child. A girl. Born with the equipment of a male. A Futa just like himself and Yugi. The girl clung to Yami whimpering for food, love, and warmth only Yami could give her.

"[He won't mind another... My time is up...]" Yami's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed the wings and cloak turning into ash only for Yami to be scooped up by a slightly annoyed Atemu wrapping a sheet around Yami's nude form.

"I am... thankful," Atemu said. "He may have gone after more if you were not here to talk to him."

"Mind if I ask what caused this sleep hunt?" Sebastian asked in case Yami did this again and for future reference.

"Didn't he tell you? He didn't take his medicine in time. On a full stomach and no later than midnight. His angel and demon soul becomes unbalanced. This can't happen again." He glanced at the child. "Yami always wanted a little girl. He has a name all picked out and everything."

Sebastian nodded. "Then we will have to make sure Lady Yami has everything on time from now on." Atemu nodded in return and transported them back to the mansion carrying his wife and daughter to their room while Sebastian went to get cleaned up from all the blood Yami threw around.

Yami woke to something tugging his hair. He smiled at Yugi who now had two little legs though they were still a purplish color that would change soon and after that, he would be able to transform at will. "Morning, my love." Yami greeted. "Baby." Yugi pointed to the adjoining room. He had heard noises and had gotten up to see his father changing a baby there. "Daddy have a baby?" Yugi asked.

"No honey Mama found the baby after sleep hunting for food. Would you like some of the blood-milk Mama had for you?" Yami asked scooping Yugi up as Yami's mind tried to straighten itself out from the hunt earlier.

Yami cradled Yugi as he drank and hummed his favorite lullaby. "Still love Yugi?" the child asked innocently. So pure. So clean. So perfect.

"Yes and now you have a little sister to take care of Yugi," Yami said smiling when Atemu entered with the child looking tired. "Did you stay up all night with her?" Yami asked blushing as he noticed he was completely clean of blood though he pouted at the bracelets on his wrists.

"My Heba." Yami smiled as the girl was placed on the bed beside Yami. Yami gasped in shock at resemblance Heba had to him and Atemu. "I didn't notice last night! She looks just like us!"

"Her former family neglected her. She was afraid to be alone. I used the Puzzle to Link with her and now she should be just fine. If you had arrived a few minutes later, they would have done something terrible like abandoning her in the cold."

Yami picked up the little girl running his fingers through the fine tricolored baby hairs on the top of Heba's head. "She looks more like you thought Atemu while Yugi looks more like me," Yami said softly rubbing his finger against the baby's cheek getting a giggle and a small tanned hand reaching out and grabbing his finger in a strong grip.

Sebastian entered then. "Pardon me," he bowed. "Sorry to intrude but my young master and I are headed out to the East End on a case. It seems there is a string of men being stripped and hung upside down with notes that send insults to the British. Will you be alright here?"

"We will be fine here. It's not like the person responsible will come here." Atemu said as the raven butler left the room closing the door behind him.

"How strange," Yami said. "They are targeting people simply for humiliation?"

"That or it's another colt movement," Atemu said with a sigh having his share of those things and seeing how much tragedy and suffering it brings on to others.

"Hold?" Yugi pointed to Heba getting his parents attention and away from the depressing topic.

"Alright, but be gentle little one she is tiny." Yami gave Yugi the little girl smiling as Yugi cooed a bit at the little one in his small arms.

"Hi, Ba-ba!" Yugi said unable to say Heba's full name yet but managing to make the baby wiggle in Yugi's arms and laugh.

Yami smiled taking a breath sniffed the air scrunching his nose when he smelt something was burning. "Atemu are you cooking something in the kitchen?" looking at Atemu's confused face.

"...it's the cook!" he rushed to the kitchen to find the blonde burning yet another dish. "Why do they let you near the kitchen?" Atemu demanded as he donned an apron.

"I'm sorry sir but with Sebastian gone, we thought we could shine to make Lady Yami's day." the army veteran said with a sheepish look on his face rubbing the back of his head.

"Hm...well...he does deserve a special day. We missed his own birthday as we were forced to travel. How does one celebrate birthdays here?"

"Usually a substantial breakfast in bed with either a picnic in the park or a shopping spree for the females. Then dinner and cake with a fancy drink with gift opening that's just what I can tell you from what others have told me Atemu." the cook said with a grin while the maid and gardener shook their heads.

"A picnic...shopping...would one dance?" Atemu asked as he stirred the liquid in the put thinking and trying not to yawn. 'Heba really kept me up from my sleep during the night.'

"Yeah for a pricey night with music make the lady feel special." the man encouraged.

"Or you can renew your wedding vows!" Finnian chimed in.

"It doesn't have to be pricey, no it doesn't!" came the voice of the cockney-accented maid. "The manor grounds are perfect for dancing under the stars. You could string pretty lights on the gazebo and dance there after a picnic. And of course, the annual curry cook-off might make a lovely date. It's coming up soon."

"I think both will do I have in mind an excellent curry I can make that is simple and one even Yugi enjoys."

"Are you here to stay, sir?" Mey-Rin asked hoping they wouldn't have to say goodbye to Yugi and the baby anytime soon.

"Until Yami and I can find out who wants separate and kill us we will most likely be staying here unless Master Ciel has other plans for my Family," Atemu said his eyes growing heavy wanting nothing more than to sleep.

"The master would love for you to stay! You're married to his cousin so your family. We do anything for the family here." the red-headed maid said with a smile

"Thank you," Atemu said trying to stifle a yawn as he cooked and ended up nodding off while cooking and standing up making the staff blink. "By golly, he must have stayed up all night with the little Miss to calm her down after Lady Yami's little sleepwalking episode." the blond gardener said pulling Atemu aside as the old soldier took over the cooking after turning off the burners so nothing would burn.


End file.
